


FREEDOM. ( SUPERNATURAL )

by redemptions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Ghosts, Ghouls, Hunters, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redemptions/pseuds/redemptions
Summary: freedom is a state of mind.( A SUPERNATURAL SISTER STORY | SEASON 4 )( EVENTUAL CASTIEL X OC )





	FREEDOM. ( SUPERNATURAL )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever Supernatural sister story, so don't judge. Aaliyah Amaro, Sam and Dean's half-sister is portrayed by the lovely, Christian Serratos. This story can also be found on Wattpad. My user is; @atltiller.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

**FREEDOM | LAZARUS RISING**  
**(** SEASON FOUR **)**  
❝look at you. you're young.  
you're scared. why are you so scared?❞

 

 

○○○○○○  
  


"You're so annoying." Aaliyah groaned under her breath as she rolled her eyes and sunk back into her chair, making sure to throw a glare in Dean's direction afterwards. Dean grinned at her with a mouthful of her cupcake and the girl simply huffed and turned the other way, refusing to make anymore eye contact with her brother.

 

"Yeah, you bet." Still turned to the other side of the diner, Aaliyah caught Sam take a seat in front of Dean from the corner of her eye. Before Sam could answer the Dean's question, he furrowed his eyebrows and nodded his head at Aaliyah. "What's wrong with her?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the white cupcake liner , "I ate her cupcake." Aaliyah let out another huff and crossed her arms over her chest. _What a child._ Dean thought even though he was one too at times, so there really wasn't a place for him to think that.

 

"Dude," Sam frowned. "That's low. Even for you." Aaliyah chuckled, took out a small box from her purse, and when she placed it on the table, Dean threw his arms in defeat. "Really? You had 3 other cupcakes! Why'd you get mad when I ate one?" The brunette girl opened the box and took out a small cake with pink frosting and sprinkles. "Because, 4 cupcakes are better than 3."

 

Dean closed his eyes for a second and shook his head, trying to take in his sister's weirdness before turning to look at Sam and asking him what Bobby had said for the second time. "Uh, Pam's stable and out of ICU."

 

"-And blind cause of us." Dean guiltily said. Aaliyah couldn't help but look down, the guilt consuming her as well. Pamela decided to help out with Dean's case of trying to figure out what the hell pulled him out of heaven or why and in result, the thing burned her eyes out.

 

Sam gave a small nod and finished telling story of their current lives by stating, "And we still have no clue what we're dealing with."

 

Aaliyah's set down her 2nd cupcake as her lips formed a thin line. "Now that, Sammy, is not entirely true."

 

Sam diverted his attention towards his sister and he moved his shoulders slightly and scoffed. "No?"

 

Aaliyah looked between her brothers before replying sarcastically, "Yeah, no."

 

"Look, we got a name, um." It took Aaliyah a couple of seconds to remember the name Pamela had revealed back at her house. "Castiel or whatever. With the right mumbo jumbo, we could bring him right to us and get this party over with."

 

Sam shook his head with a sarcastic smile, "You're crazy, Aaliyah. Absolutely not." Aaliyah squinted her eyes and frowned at her brother's reaction to her idea.

 

"As crazy as she is, girl's got a point." Dean spoke up agreeing with Aaliyah. The girl smiled an oblivious, thankful gesture over at Dean until she finally caught onto what Dean actually meant.

 

"Excuse you, I'm not crazy." Aaliyah retorted with sass dripping from her voice. Dean rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today and turned to look at Sam.

"Anyway, we'll work him over.  
I mean after what he did?"

 

"Pamela took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull." _Oh really? We didn't know that._ Aaliyah mentally rolled her eyes, feeling tired and annoyed that they kept bringing up what they had caused on Pamela. "And you want to have a face-to-face?"

 

Dean sighed and asked Sam if he had a better idea. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I followed some Demond into town, right?"

 

"Okay?" Dean replied not so sure of what that had to do with their situation.

 

"So we go find them. Someone's gotta know somethin' about somethin'." Just then, the waitress came over with their food, setting the corresponding plate in front of the person who had ordered it. Dean thanked her and the three were about to dig in but the waitress sat in the empty seat in front of Aaliyah as she kept her eyes on Dean. Aaliyah and Sam shared a look and chuckled, thinking it was just another woman interested in their brother.

 

Dean set his fork down and turned his head towards the lady. "You angling for a tip?"

 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were looking for us." Her eyes turned a dark black and the trio's smiles faded with wide eyes. Another demon got up from its spot on a small booth and headed towards to door in order to lock it. "Dean, to hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck?"

 

"That's me." Aaliyah wanted to do nothing more but kill the demons right there but she couldn't; not without the knife, and since it wasn't at her reach in that moment, all she could do was sit there and watch.

 

"So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?" She inquired.

 

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples," Only Dean would say something like that in a serious situation, even if he was just being sarcastic. "I don't know, it wasn't my doing. I don't know who pulled me out." He spoke sincerely after a couple of silent seconds.

 

"Right, you don't." Even if she wasn't talking to Aaliyah, her words made anger and annoyance build up inside her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

 

"No, I don't." Dean said, force beginning to fill up his tone.

 

"Lying's a sin, you know?" Aaliyah scoffed at the demon's words full of hypocrisy causing the lady to look at her with a glare. Dean must've been thinking the same because he didn't speak for a moment.

 

"I'm not lying. But if you don't  
mind enlightened me, Flo."

 

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself." The scraping of Sam's chair let Dean know that he was ready to pounce on the demon, so in order to avoid that, Dean raised up a hand to stop him and to tell him he had it under control.

 

Dean shook his head, challenging her, "No, you won't cause if you were, you'd have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose and you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers."

 

That was true. Aaliyah, Sam, and Dean wanted to find out who did the deed but they couldn't help but feel that feeling of fear as to what was to happen if they did manage to find it.

 

For Aaliyah, she wasn't as concerned with finding out who pulled Dean out. She cared more about the why. Maybe something evil needed Dean to help out with whatever their mischievous mind was up to or maybe it was one of the good guys, just being... you know... nice.

 

"Well, maybe it was some turbocharged spirit, hmm? Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big, bad boss demon but I'm guessing at your pay grade, that they don't tell you squat 'cause whoever it was, they want me out... and they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back but don't come crawling to me when they show up at your front doorstep with vaseline and a fire hose."

 

The now speechless demon glared at Dean and all she came up with was a threat. So original. "I'm gonna reach down your throats and rip out your lungs."

 

Dean leaned a bit towards her and it looked like he was about to respond with another remark but he did what they were all least expecting; he slapped the demon so hard, her head turned to look the other way. The demon readjusted herself only for Dean to throw another smack, the same effect from before happening again. He did that in order to prove that they couldn't do anything to him, no matter what he did to them. They were too scared of the consequences.

 

When the demon readjusted herself once again, Dean scoffed when she didn't do anything and just stared at the Winchester boys and their sister. "That's what I thought."

 

"Let's go, guys." The demon watched as they all got up from their seats and headed towards the door but not before Dean took out a $10 bill and slammed it on the table in front of her, saying it was for the pie.

 

Being the clumsy girl she is, Aaliyah slammed her foot against the table and let out a few profanities much to the surprise of Sam and Dean. Aaliyah picked up her purse and sheepishly exited the diner with her two brothers.

"How are you so clumsy?" Sam questioned his sister, grin plastered onto his face.

 

"It's in my genes, Sammy.

Just like the beauty is."


End file.
